The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus for elevating a platform so as to be suitable for working at any elevated position.
For working, repairing and painting and many other purposes at high places, lifting apparatus having a work platform for carrying workers and materials thereon have been used. Many of those conventionally used lifting apparatus have adopted a pantographic lifting mechanism, each X-link unit of which is expandable by hydraulic cylinders. In this type of lifting mechanism, the maximum height of the lifting system is limited by the length of each link which constitutes the pantograph. Therefore, in order to increase the maximum height, a longer link should be employed. This causes the size of the lifting apparatus to be considerably large.
The object of this invention is to overcome the above described drawbacks and to provide a lifting apparatus comprising X-links, each link of which comprises telescopic outer and inner pipes, the outer pipes of each X-link being able to be lifted a little with initial rising movement and the extension power of the inner pipes being securely converted into the elevating power of the work platform.
The present invention will be fully described as follows with reference to the accompanying drawings.